


A hymn to Venus

by Charturnus



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Anne Lister - Freeform, Anne has a thing about virgins and it made me laugh so this happened, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this is my first fic be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charturnus/pseuds/Charturnus
Summary: ‘’She always found it unpleasant not to be the first lover in a woman’s life and thus having to face comparison. She much preferred virgins. ‘’Anne thinks about all the girls she got to first.





	A hymn to Venus

**Author's Note:**

> I came across a section in the book ''Gentleman Jack'' about how Anne preferred virgins, so she wouldn't be compared when it came to making love. It made me laugh because Anne's the cockiest little shit I've ever come across and so it inspired me to write my very first fic. I've never written anything that wasn't for school so brace yourself and gird your loins. Let me know what you think xx

Anne had always liked lovemaking. It was one of the few things that came so naturally to her, touching a woman felt like coming home. 

She liked virgins best. Girls, sheltered by their relatives who were determined to keep them pure. Girls who hadn't even been kissed before, who had no idea what passion even meant. Most of the time they didn’t know what to make of the burning feeling in the pit of their stomach, which Anne knew to be lust. True, they weren’t the easiest to persuade but their reactions were the purest, the most honest. 

Nothing compared to touching a girl for the first time, after days, weeks, or sometimes even months of hard work. After complimenting them, charming them, seducing them. Once she finally got up under their skirts, under the heavy petticoat and their drawers. Nothing could compare to that first moment of contact, of feeling the slick skin hidden between a girl’s legs. 

Oh, they would flush scarlet in mock embarrassment and when she slipped a finger or two into them, their eyes would widen, almost comically. She loved it, knowing she got there first. Knowing she was allowed this privilege of showing a girl the ways of pleasure. Looking up at a girl’s face as she kissed their clit for the first time, was beyond wonderful. But nothing truly compared to the way they looked when they came. When Anne had her mouth on them, she would place two hands on their hips, take the girl’s clit in her mouth, and suck. And without fail, every time, the poor dears would lose their minds. They would shudder, gasp and twitch. Their hands would twist and pull at her hair until her scalp burned, but it was worth it. Because when they came, they were a vision. Anne never did see anything more beautiful than a girl at the hight of pleasure. How she loved seeing them like that. 

Most of all though, she loved the feeling of power this all gave her, the mere knowledge that she was the one who was making these perfectly respectable young ladies bend to her will. Nothing made her feel as powerful as the sweet moments when she found herself knuckle deep in a girl, her thumb pressing on their clit. Oh, the sounds they made for her. They would bury their faces in the crook of her neck and moan. Delicious sounds that made her feel hot all over. Some girls only gasped, others begged and said her name over and over as though it were a prayer. Some she had to quiet with a hand pressed firmly over their mouths, lest they alert anyone to what they were doing. 

Occasionally Anne fancied herself wicked. When she felt that a girl was close, sometimes, she’d stop, just to watch them. Some girls, the filthier ones Anne thought privately, would buck their hips and whine. Oh, that was so perverse Anne never could leave a girl like that hanging. Others, the more feisty ones, would growl and kick their legs. Others still, would cry. That surprised her most of all. Wicked though she was she never could find it in her heart to not console girls like that. She would kiss at their tears, whisper sweet nothings in their ears and stroke them gently through their orgasm. 

Yes, Anne had always liked lovemaking. And one the occasions where she found herself alone in her bed, drawers sticky with want, she would think of all the girls she got to first.


End file.
